Percy Jackson and One Direction Mashup
by somethinglikepoeticjustice
Summary: I love One Direction, you love One Direction (probably, I hope so, whatever), we ALL obviously love Percy Jackson; that's why your looking through this category, so I thought I'd do us all a favor. A FREAKING CROSSOVER! Percy might be an undercover singer, who knows? Read to find out...


**Okay, so, it's been a while. I haven't written a story in **_**for-freaking-ever**_**, but you'lL have to forgive me. I just started a new high school and it's a college prep school, so it's kinda tough. But ANYWAY, enough about me, on with more important things. I love One Direction, you guys love One Direction (if you don't you can go f*** yourself...jk), and we **_**all**_** obviously love Percy Jacksonor or else we wouldn't be here, so i thought I'd do us all a favor. I'M MAKING A FREAKING MCROSSOVER WITH ONE DIRECTION AND PJO!**

**Basically the plot is one of the boys from One Direction is going to miraculously turn into Percy (jk I'll make it work somehow) and then all of the boys will...well, I'll let you find out. **_**Please**_** feel free to tell me how you feel about this story. Don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings. And btw i got a 'new' computer because my old one crashed *sniffle* and it's a really ancient thing so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, blame it on his software I'm forced to use, kay :D**

**Setting: MoA reunion and stuff, so, yeah... ONWARD!**

**ANNABETH POV:**

Have you ever been so terrified of something great happening to you? Of something so incredibly wonderful that you can't get your mouth to open and words to come out? That you lie in bed at night, staring up at the ceiling and have a silent panic attack at the thought of being reunited with someone you love _so much_.

Neither have I.

Well, not before now, at least. I'm not usually a very emotional person, but how can you blame me? The sky-biatch stole my new boyfriend, dropped off some Roman kid with memory issues, and a couple of misfits with psychological... you catch my drift.

Now, finally on the way to see Percy again, I'm freaking TERRIFIED. Not just because I haven't seen him in so long but because I sort of... left something out when I was telling Jason, Leo and Piper about Percy. What they don't know is that he's actually Irish, eighteen, and might have some slight scheduling problems because of this world famous boy band he's in.

Yeah, it's a bit of a problem. Not that they have a right to care about his personal life, but still. Piper isn't going to like the fact that I lied to her, but I have to tell them eventually. Tonight it is.

**(BTW, if you haven't read the Author's Note at the top [which I know you probably didn't] please do. It's really important and everyone who does will get a virtual carrot! That's right Louis fans, I said CARROT!)**

_*later that same evening-everyone's been called to a meeting at the dinner table*_

"Okay, I know you guys are probably wondering why I called you here tonight." I started as everyone got situated at the table. I tried to ignore the finger Piper gave Leo when he kicked her under the table.

"Is it about the quest?" Jason asks.

"...Yes."

Leo vetuntures, "You don't sound so sure." Piper returns the kick as I glare at him.

"_Yes_. But it's mostly about Percy." I say, quickly getting nervouse again.

"Oh yeah! You told me about all of the cool stuff he did! I seriously cannot wait to meet this guy and compare notes on pranks!" Leo laughs as he leans back in his chair, his signature smile on his devilish face.

"Well, there's kind of something I forgot to tell you guys about him..." I trail off.

"Is he a ninja?"

"Oh, no, I bet you he's lactose intolerant. Can't buy milk for the ship anymore!"

"Wait, why would that even matter, stupid?"

"You're stupid, no YOU'RE stupid, stupid!"

I can't _BELIEVE_ you would call me stupid!"

" I didn't call you stupid, stupid!"

"You did it just now!"

"QUIET!" Me and Jason yell at the same time. I can see that he has his hands on the bridge of his nose, probably trying to soothe the forming migrane.

Piper and Leo both look down inconspicuously.

"Moving on, no he's not a ninja and no, he's not lactose intolerant. It's something more important..." I say. Jason looks at me questioningly.

"Umm, well, have you guys ever heard of One Direction?" I ask.

Piper nods her head enthusiastically as the other guys merely bob their heads once. Figures.

"You should see my wall at home, well, you _can't _see my wall at home. Theres none left, just One Direction posters!" she sqeals. I roll my eyes. Of course the daughter of Aphrodite is a fangirl.

"Well, thing is, he's... umm, he's kind of..." I trail off nervously, feeling sweat run down my back in anticipation.

"Spit it out!" Jason says.

I take a deep breath.

"He's Niall Horan."

**Wapaa! Cliffhanger of a century, people! Don't forget to tell me how you liked it! PM me, we can talk 1D haha :) please comment, don;t be afraid to be mean, don;t be afraid to be nice, whatever floats your boat. Tell me what you tihnk should happen next :D**


End file.
